


Say His Name

by Glowkid



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowkid/pseuds/Glowkid
Summary: Armie’s been away filming CMBYN for two months and surprises his wife with a weekend visit so they can reconnect but Elizabeth finds herself thinking about Timothée and Armie and what exactly they’re doing together in Crema…Kind of about Elizabeth and Armie, but also about Armie and Timothée, with some Timothée and Elizabeth.  Basically they’re all tangled together lol.





	Say His Name

Elizabeth sat in bed, knees propped up, her back against the two large, fluffy navy pillows positioned vertically against her headboard. She was at home, in the bedroom she shared with Armie. Finally they were sharing a bedroom again, even if they weren’t technically in the same room at that exact moment. Armie was off in the adjoining bathroom brushing his teeth, the large door frame hiding any sign of movement. Not that Elizabeth would’ve noticed his moving body, she was too absorbed in André Aciman’s novel Call Me By Your Name.  
\---  
Armie signed onto the film adaptation and had been in Crema, Italy the last two months, filming with Timothée and Luca. Being the wife of a movie star, Elizabeth knew the demands actors faced when filming on location and though being alone for months at a time while her husband was away was nothing new, this time was decidedly different. In the small town of Crema, Armie had long days and limited access to wifi, never mind that cell service was virtually nonexistent. Usually she and Armie talked every day after his work was over, but with this shoot, Elizabeth was lucky to hear from Armie once or twice a week. Feeling the strain this separation was having on their marriage, Armie surprised Elizabeth with tickets for a flight home for a short weekend. 

“48 hours all to ourselves” he said, “just you and me. We’ll spend the whole weekend secluded in our bedroom, you’ll get so much of me that you’ll be pushing me onto the flight Sunday, begging for space” Armie joked.

Elizabeth didn’t think that’d be the case seeing as the first few hours had already been a blur of sheets. Armie’s smile everywhere on her body, her hands running through his silky hair, lightened from the Crema sun, his lips on her stomach, her nails curled into his back. 

After picking Armie up from the airport, they grabbed dinner from a café two blocks away from their apartment, planning to stroll around the park afterwards, but when Armie grabbed Elizabeth’s ass on the street, signaling this is mine, finally mine again, their plans were quickly curbed as they rushed back to the apartment like two newlyweds finally free from the wedding festivities and alone at last. They barely made it in the door before their lips connected harshly, having to regain their comfortability after months apart, not quite sure how their bodies initially fit. Soon they found the rhythm and reverted into their old routines, like a blind man mapping his way confidently around his home after a day out in unfamiliar territory. 

Armie pulled Elizabeth’s ponytail back, exposing her neck. After kissing Timothée exclusively for the last month, Armie missed having her ponytail to grab and Elizabeth loved his obsession with her neck, the soft, wet kisses he trailed down to her collarbone. The hickies he still insisted upon leaving, like a high school kid eager to show his classmates he had a girlfriend. Armie and Elizabeth tumbled into bed, finding each other under the sheets and coming together like waves to the shore: home at last. 

When they finished, Armie hopped in the shower before brushing his teeth, not wanting the stench from the 10 hour flight from Crema to seep too deep into his skin. Coming up for air, Elizabeth grabbed Andre’s novel, picking up where she left off.  
\---  
Elizabeth started reading Call Me By Your Name about a month into Armie’s shoot. Feeling restless one night, she decided to walk the humid New York streets to clear her mind of missing Armie and get fresh air, even if the air was more sticky than it was crisp. It stuck to her like dried peach juice, the way it does after you eat it on the beach, not entirely unpleasant but letting itself be known alongside the sand. She stumbled upon a bookstore and on a whim purchased Call Me By Your Name. She’d never read the book and thought it’d make her feel closer to Armie, give them something to talk about on the rare day he did skype since he was usually too tired to talk about the shoot and she’d feel him pull away as she stumbled through menial topics, acting more like acquaintances than seasoned lovers.

Now Elizabeth sat in bed, reading the novel, unabashedly engrossed. She had Armie right here in front of her, all she’d wanted for the past two months, all she’d had for the past two hours, but in their break, she couldn’t put the book down. She was surprised at how much she liked the story, especially surprised at how much she liked the explicitness of it. Elizabeth was no prude, she'd just never gone out of her way to read erotic fiction but now she began to feel herself grow softer, wetter upon reaching the moment when Elio and Oliver finally consummate their love. It wasn’t until she released, that she realized how tight she was holding herself. 

Armie emerged from the bathroom, saying “all fresh again.” But Elizabeth didn’t look up, didn’t acknowledge Armie, didn’t hear anything but André’s words in her ears, all while picturing Timothée and Armie mouthing them to each other:

“I came up to his ear as he was just about to enter the post office and whispered, “Fuck me Elio.”

“He remembered and instantly moaned his own name three times, as we’d done during that night. I could feel myself already getting hard. Then, to tease him with the very same words he’d uttered earlier that morning, I said, “We’ll save it for later.”

Elizabeth sighed audibly at the text. The thought of Armie and Timothée exchanging this interaction had unexpectedly made her warmer. She’d never been turned on by picturing two men together but the thought of her husband, in all his tall, tanned stature, going weak in the knees for Timothée’s bold statement made her flush. Armie, noticing Elizabeth’s distraction, said a little louder “the book’s good huh?” 

Armie hadn’t read the source material, preferring the freedom of creating his own interpretation of the script. Elizabeth, a bit ruffled, became aware of her surroundings, turned her head to Armie, as he stood on the opposite side of the bed, and stared at him. His face was totally innocent, blissfully unaware of the fire that threatened to burn through Elizabeth’s body.

“Did you read this?” Elizabeth asked, “I mean this is like really explicit.”

“No” said Armie, his voice even, unsure where’s she was going with this.

“What exactly is Luca having you and Timmy do?” said Elizabeth, her eyes searching Armie’s, not fully aware that she’s baiting him to be as explicit as André’s novel.

Armie let out a chuckle, “Oh is that what you want to know? You want me to tell you what base Timmy and I are getting to?” 

Armie meant his response in a playful manner, but when Elizabeth answers only by parting her lips slightly, in a small o, no words coming out as if she’s trying to speak underwater, he realizes she’s serious.

“Does that turn you on?” he says, in a more serious tone, still standing by the bed as Elizabeth sets the book face down in her lap.

“Yeah” she says barely audible, slightly ashamed to admit it. She and Armie had no qualms about kinky sex, him having tied her up several times, but admitting to getting turned on from thinking about Armie and his male co-star being intimate is new territory. Elizabeth felt vulnerable. She’d thought Timmy was cute, if not awkward in an endearing way, the times they’d spoken over Skype but she’d never thought of him that way. It wasn’t until she started reading the novel, and having never met Timmy in person, she found herself overlapping Timmy’s physicality with André's words, meshing Timmy into Elio and now the thought of his soft, milky skin under Armie’s and Armie running his large hands through Timmy’s curls was enough to make her nipples hard.

Armie lifted the covers and climbed into bed next to Elizabeth. Laying on his right side, He pushed his hand under the sheets and slowly started to trace circles on Elizabeth’s left thigh. Elizabeth looked down at Armie’s caressing hand before forcing herself to look back at his face when he asks “you like the thought of Timmy & I? Does that make you wet, thinking about me fucking Timmy?” 

The bluntness of Armie’s words causes Elizabeth to press her head back against the pillows, muttering a slow “fuck” as Armie’s hand travels further up until it reaches her underwear where he begins rubbing over her already soaking panties. 

“Armie” she says quietly.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you, picturing me doing this with Timmy? Fucking Timmy’s cock with my hand” Armie replies.

Elizabeth is at a loss for words, dumbstruck that Armie so willingly succumbs to her fantasy. Had he had his own thoughts about Timmy she wondered. The words came so easily to him, the descriptions of his hands under Timmy’s shorts, stroking his cock, taking him in his mouth. The last image is almost too much for Elizabeth to bear, but still she wants more, “Don’t stop” she says. Armie obliges, pushing her panties to the side and sticking two fingers inside her. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet” he says as Elizabeth moans and grinds into his hand. 

Armie’s enjoying how unhinged he’s making Elizabeth, he’d never seen her like this before and wasn’t even bothered that it took the thought of him and his straight costar to do this to her. He was glad she too had a deep fantasy, as twisted as his ropes. Armie decides to test her, see how far he can push her, see how much she wants it. Whispering his hot breath into her ear he murmurs huskily “What do you think Timmy would say if he saw you like this? Saw you getting off to him?” 

“Oh god” Elizabeth replies breathily. She hadn’t even thought about that. How did Armie know this would turn her on even more? Suddenly, she’s picturing Timmy in the room, leaning against the wall, an arm’s length away from her, rubbing himself through his denim jeans. His dark eyes looking down on Elizabeth, on her breasts, on her heaving stomach, until they land on Armie’s face between her thighs, his head arching back against the wall, exposing his adam’s apple as a low moan escapes his throat. A sight so intoxicating that Elizabeth feels dazed, swearing she can almost taste the sweat on his exposed neck and hear the low hum of his pleasure filling the room, mixing with her own.

Armie snaps her out of the daydream, stating “fuck you look so good like this,” his right hand trailing her nipples, quickly replaced by his tongue when she demands “more, more” Armie sucks her nipples, softly at first and then harder until Elizabeth let’s out a yelp which he swiftly swallows with his lips. His mouth softly forcing hers open, their tongues meeting lazily as Elizabeth continues to buck up into his hand. 

“Say his name” Elizabeth says as their lips pull apart. She needs to hear it, to make it real. 

“Timothée, Timothée, Timothée” Armie repeats three times into her mouth, passing their secret back and forth, safe between their breathes, their bodies.

“I need you” Elizabeth says, “fuck me please”

Armie smirks, loving that while getting off to Timothée she still yearns for him. Yet, he’s not willing to give in so easily, enjoying this teasing a little too much, and wanting to make her beg for it he says “you’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like me to fuck you like I fuck Timmy?”

Elizabeth squirms, “fuck you’re gonna kill me” she says, not sure whether she means because Armie is now slowly thumbing her clit, sending waves of pleasure in her body, or because the more he talks about fucking Timmy the more she gets turned on. Elizabeth starts to speak but can't find the words. She can’t focus her thoughts long enough to explain what her body wants, but it doesn’t matter because Armie knows exactly what she needs. 

Armie chuckles, Elizabeth’s a total mess, writhing and squirming under his touch. He’s loving how he can get her off with just his hands and his words. He wants her to come just on this, and come hard, harder than she means to. “Come for me baby” he says, “come on baby, come for me.” Armie’s fully hard now and is as eager as she is for her to get off, pushing his thick cock against her thigh. “oh fuck, I wish Timmy could see you like this. See how wet you are for him” he says and Elizabeth, upon hearing Timmy’s name again, feels herself release and comes all over Armie’s fingers.

“Fuck that was hot” Armie says, and pushes down his hard cock, adjusting himself as Elizabeth gains her breaths back. She slowly blinks her eyes open, settling back into the reality around her, not quite believing she just got off to her husband talking dirty about his 22-year-old co-star. She looks at Armie absentmindedly palming himself and his ragged breath, “looks like I’m not the only one who thought so” she laughs, ribbing his shoulders. “heh yeah” says Armie, who until then hadn’t really been focused on his own desire. “here,” says Elizabeth, taking his fingers into her mouth, licking off her own wetness, meeting his eyes, “let’s take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I’ve never written fanfiction before but had to after seeing Timothée & Armie’s chemistry. This was an idea I’d been floating around for a while but when I saw Armie say his wife said it was the sexiest book she’d ever read I knew I had to write it.


End file.
